


Tout ça (par Almayen)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Best Friends, Juvia deserves love, l'amour a plusieurs visages
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTIONOui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :"Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"Neuvième publication, cette fois ci sur Fairy Tail ! Et c'est Almayen qui est à la plume.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser & Gajeel Redfox
Series: Mille petites déclarations [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Tout ça (par Almayen)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> Neuvième publication, cette fois ci sur Fairy Tail ! Et c'est Almayen qui est à la plume.

Dans une Magnolia gorgée de pluie, la guilde était comme à son accoutumée en ébullition.

Nastu et Grey étaient en train de se disputer pour une raison qu'ils avaient l'un comme l'autre oublié, Loki faisait des avances à Lucy, Elfman était Elfman et criait donc quelque chose sur les hommes, d'une voix si forte qu'il couvrait le vacarme causé par le concert improvisé de Gajeel.

Les choses s'accélérèrent soudainement lorsqu'une boule de feu envoyée par le chasseur de dragon atterrit entre Ezra et Mirajane. Les deux femmes se tournèrent alors vers les deux fauteurs de troubles, une lueur meurtrière dans leur regard, et s'engagèrent dans le combat. Elles furent bientôt suivie par le reste de la guilde, les Fairy Tail ne résistant jamais bien longtemps à l'appel de la bataille, même lorsque celle-ci concernait à l'origine qu'une énième et puérile querelle entre Natsu et Grey.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui ne s'était pas joint à la mêlée générale.

Juvia.

La mage de l'eau n'aimait pas particulièrement les bagarres à la guilde mais les rejoignait souvent – elle aimait se battre, et ne voulait en aucun cas rater une occasion de s'approcher de Monsieur Grey torse nu. Mais cette fois-ci, alors qu'elle allait s'élancer dans la mêlée, elle s'était surprise à sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Ne voulant pas perturber l'ambiance de la joyeuse bagarre qui régnait dans le bâtiment, elle s'éclipsa discrètement vers l'extérieur.

Discrètement, mais pas suffisamment pour que Gajeel ne la remarque pas partir. Le chasseur de dragon donna donc un dernier coup à Cana et Luxus et une fois dégagé, sortit lui aussi à son tour.

\- Juvia, ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet de l'entendre pleurer.

\- Je...

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il, inquiet par l'état de sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est simplement... je... tout ça...

Balbutiant cela, elle montra du doigt la guilde derrière eux, et Gajeel comprit soudainement. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse ou de douleur que Juvia était en train de produire, mais des larmes de joie, et Gajeel se sentit particulièrement idiot de ne pas l'avoir compris immédiatement.

Juvia n'avait jamais connu de véritable famille – elle avait grandi dans les sobriquets, les insultes, le rejet, tout cela à cause de sa magie. Elle lui avait déjà raconté comment les autres enfants l'évitaient à cause de cette pluie qui ne l'a quittait jamais, ou comment, errant dans le royaume devenue adolescente, les aubergistes lui refusaient l'accès de leurs établissements, la pluie qu'elle amenait avec elle nuisant aux activités touristiques. Sa magie avait été pour elle une malédiction.

À Phantom Lord, les choses avaient été un peu différentes. Si Juvia y était une membre estimée et respectée par ses collègues, notamment grâce à sa magie qui lui avait fait intégrer le quator des Quatre éléments, elle n'y avait toujours pas connu l'amour. Phantom Lord était une guilde basée sur la domination, la méfiance, et les liens affectifs n'étaient pas recherchés. Les membres formaient des duos efficaces pour exécuter les missions, mais les choses n'allaient jamais plus loin. L'amitié que Gajeel et elle avaient développé faisait ainsi figure d'exception.

Mais les choses étaient différentes à Fairy Tail. Les membres de la guilde se faisait confiance, s'appréciaient, prenaient le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, se battaient corps et âmes pour leurs amis. Gajeel en avait été très moqueur à ses débuts – tout ces « je me bats pour ma guilde et mes amis ! » jetés à tour de bras en plein combat, c'était parfaitement ridicule. Mais après quelques temps, Gajeel s'était surpris à tenir les mêmes propos mièvres. Parce Natsu, Lucy, Grey et tout les autres avaient raison : se battre pour ceux qu'on aiment et qui nous aiment était galvanisant. Et si cela avait ébranlé Gajeel, cela l'avait été encore plus pour la mage de l'eau qui, contrairement à lui qui chérissait le souvenir de Metalicana, n'avait jamais connu l'amour.

Elle avait été propulsée dans une assemblée hétéroclite de passés, de caractères, de magies, de rêves, comme autant de gens si différents mais qui avait appris à vivre ensemble. Et tout comme chacun l'avait fait pour les autres avant elle, ils avaient accueilli Juvia malgré ce qu'elle leur avait fait, et surtout malgré sa magie.

Ou plutôt, _avec_ sa magie.

Mais malgré tout cette affection, Juvia avait toujours peur. Fairy Tail n'avait jamais subi sa pluie constante – et si un jour la pluie revenait et que la guilde décidait de la rejeter, elle et sa malédiction ? Cette angoisse sourde restait toujours dans son cœur – jusqu'à ce qu'un mois auparavant, la pluie revienne.

Juvia avait été blessée gravement dans un combat, et la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber depuis. Elle avait prié pour que celle-ci disparaisse, sachant pertinemment que si celle-ci perdurait cela serait lié à sa magie rendue défaillante par l'attaque et ne serait pas juste un phénomène météorologique passager. Et pire que tout – les Fairy Tail eux aussi le comprendraient. Mais la pluie avait continué à tomber pendant une semaine, puis deux et trois, pour finalement atteindre le stade d'un mois.

Juvia c'était donc préparée à faire ses bagages, persuadée que la sentence d'exil ne tarderait pas à venir, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'en avait été rien. Lucy avait continué de venir la voir et de parler avec elle. Natsu avait continué de lui proposer des combats, la magie de l'eau représentant pour ses flammes un ennemi ultime et donc un entraînement particulièrement intéressant. Ezra lui apportait toujours des fraisiers, Levy parlait avec elle, Happy voletait près d'elle en lui demandant comment elle se sentait.

Et c'est lorsque, peu avant que la bagarre entre Natsu et Grey n'éclate, Mirajane lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait mis une mission de côté, que l'évidence c'était imposée dans son cerveau : ils n'allaient pas la chasser.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle faisait pleuvoir sur leurs têtes, personne ne savait quand et si cela allait s'arrêtait, et pourtant, ils voulaient toujours d'elle. Ils continuaient à se comporter avec elle comme avant, à l'accepter, à prendre soin d'elle. Et alors que la mêlée générale avait éclatée, Juvia avait enfin compris ce sentiment dont chacun parlait tant : l'amour.

L'amour brut, simple, intense – l'amour qui n'était pas comme elle l'avait longtemps cru une obsession pour une seule personne, mais était plus simplement le sentiment d'être à la maison avec les personnes qui nous acceptaient tel qu'on l'était.

L'amour, c'était ce qu'elle espérait partager un jour avec Grey. Mais c'était aussi Makaroff veillant son chevet, Happy lui rapportant un poisson pour qu'elle aille mieux, c'était son amitié avec Lucy, la confiance que plaçait en elle ses collègues.

L'amour, c'était Gajeel prenant le risque de rouiller ses rouages pour continuer à se tenir sous la pluie avec elle, lui prendre la main et lui dire d'un compréhensif :

\- Je sais. Tout ça. Mais tu mérites ce tout ça. Ne l'oublie jamais.


End file.
